Wild Fantasys
by SpiritNights
Summary: These strange girls have their eyes hooked onto the popular boys, they become their actual prom dates? ABANDONED. InuKag, MirSan, SessKagu.
1. My luck

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha! It so upsetting! Why did did InuYasha,Shesshomaru and Their dad have to be so irrisitable?! (Sighs) For once, can't Just one of the man of my dreams become real? (Snickers) I love someone...Very much real... :) 

Couples :-

Shesshomaru x Kagura (Adorable together, and on their high horse :P)  
InuYasha x Kagome (Oblivious to it all...:S)  
Miroku x Sango (Leathel together.. Absoloutly Dangerous..-.O.)

* * *

"Aww! For fuck's Sake damnit! Why couldn't have anyone fucking woke me up"  
Kagura cursed.

"Hunny, don't be like that. Besides, you forgot to set your alarm clock"  
"Tell that to the school newspaper, mum!! God." She retorted, glaring at her bed.

Within time, Kagura Managed to get into the bathroom, brushed her teeth,  
Brushed her hair and tied the middle length sort of hair into a ponytail,  
Then stuck into a clip. Red Eyes looked into the mirror, showing her Complexion. Black hair, Red eyes, Creamy Pale skin. Average Height. Most people would have thought 'she's quite a catch.' But her heart belonged to another, another that didn't know she excisted the real world. The nickname she called him.. Well there wasn't only one, that's for sure. Prince of Ice,  
Mr. Coldy, Mr.Im-emotionless-so-suck-it-up.. That was only a few.  
She dressed Into a red kimonimo styled top, and a tight pair of fiting Jeans,  
small black high heels, and a bronzey eye shadow on her eye lids, with a glimmer of bright red lipsitck on her lips. No-one, and i mean no-one could Look that good with such a bright coloured lipstick with out looking tacky.  
Kagura had beauty, that only older people could realise, younger kids, about Her age just didn't see it... Well.. They would when their older, they'll be begging at her feet.  
'RING RING RING'  
The mobile phone on Kagura's bed was ringing and vibrating with a catchy tune blaring out of it's little speakers.

"For crying out loud!! Bloody phone." She grumbled, flipping the cover over, talking into the phone. "Why did you fucking have to make me wide awake, Kagome?!"

"That's the point!! You needed to be wide awake to hear something at school.  
Anyway, cheers! See you at school hun!"

Kagura didn't hear Kagome's soft, Loving, kind voice.. She hear speed dial.She flicked the phone closed. Chucked the phone in her back. She pulled her bag onto her shoulders and Opened her bedroom door. Wen't step by step down the stairs, taking her time. She opened the big brown front door And got in her little bright red car.

* * *

"Ahh.. I'm so fricking tired." Kagome tiredly smiled to herself.  
Kagome got out of her shower, and pulled a long pink fluffy towel around her-Self. Brown Raven Locks dripping with little water tears slowly trailing down her back. Chocolate coloured eyes big, cute and innocent. Creamy tanned skin. A pitite body. Only Hojo Sumi Had a crush on her, but already, had she fallen in love with a arrogent, his ego already way too big, self-centred sexy jerk. She blow-dryed her hair, and it went to it's normal self, surrendering with out a fight - Into their natural raven gorgeous wavy soft curls. After drying herself dry, She chucked the towel into the dirty washing basket. After she got dressed She aplied her make up. She wore a black tank top, with pink words saying 'im strange and mentally darranged..Live with it.' White 3/4 lengths on her legs, and kustom black and pink skater shoes.  
Her make up wasn't complicated, All she had on was Light pink eye shadow, and a Clear lip gloss on her lips. She grabbed (sp? o.O) her black bag, yanked it onto her shoulded, and headed outside, into her black small car, the same make of Kagura's and she was of to school.

* * *

"Moshi Moshi? (I doubt that was right.. Sp? smirks I'm absoloutly terrible at spelling. I sometimes even think i'm gonna spell words like self wrong.I mean. that is just bad... I always forget what i'm gonna write sometimes too..thinks about something Neway! Read on!) Noooo!! You can't do that to Me Miroku! Don't you love me?" Sango said rolling her eyes, shouting into the mobile phone. "Ohh as you say you do, i'm not facing Kagome alone... She gets scary. You say it! Seeing as it's all your fault. You should listen to her words sometimes, 'Hear all, See all, Say fuck all...' Why?! Why??!! Your asking me why you have to?! Thats because you Said it outloud to InuYasha that Kagome had a crush on him! You moron. I'm going.." Sango flipped her phone shut and stuffed it into her bag.  
Sango was dressed into a purple tank top, with no writing on it, and dark jeans, black and purple oniel trainers on. Her Long dark Hair in a Ponytail on top of her head. Her coffee eyes wide. Her tanned skin making her look all the more pretty. It was all just her luck that she had fallen head over heels with a darn preverted pervert. Just her fucking damned luck. She'd Never fallen for anyone but him. She thought that he found it funny that he'd try and hit on her. He tried to flatter and charm alot of girls. But she seemed to be the main one.. Why was that.. Why?

When she got outside, she jumped into her car, fastened her seat belt, and drove of in her small purple car.

* * *

Hhehehe! Whatcha think?! R&R Please, no flames o.O i don't think i can stand them :). Reviews encouraged and appriciated.

Next chapter: Why the hell me?

Keep reading please:)


	2. Why the hell me?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't go rubbing it in my face o.O hehe :) You can't look at me!! _(turns away)_ I'm a discrace _(smirks)_

Couples :-

Shesshomaru x Kagura_ (Adorable together, and on their high horse :P)_  
InuYasha x Kagome _(Oblivious to it all...:S)_  
Miroku x Sango _(Leathel together.. Absoloutly Dangerous..-.O.)_

Thank you **inu-yasharockerschick** for being the first _reveiwer_ :)

* * *

"Heya hon!!" A soft, but firm voice shouted over to Kagome. Kagome tried to open her eyes once more after falling asleep in class.. Her first period.English...'Thank god they covered me, or else.. i would have been doomed Are teacher is just plain scary...'She thought.Kagome looked around, till her eyes landed on to a twosome..Kagura and Sango. "Hey guys." Kagome Got up for the cantein (sp:S) Seat, and went into another. "Thanks for covering me, i owe you one. Now can i have a lil tiny nap?" Kagome managed to keep her eyes open, then automatically she fell asleep instantly. 

"I guess we should, it's gonna be hard to get her up right now though"Sango trailed off Her words, obviously thinking about something else.  
"And why do i get stuck with to stupid idiots?" Kagura Moaned, slapping her hand on her forehead.  
"Because you love us really. Neway, i'm awake now. Sango Made sure of that"  
They both looked at sango, and they could see she was doing some sort of day dreaming... but what...? Right at that second, her voice went louder, Kagome and Kagura leaned in, trying to catch some word.  
"Oh.. Mirok-Don't do that!! Ahh, thats perf-" Sango muttered in her sleep.  
"Wonder what that mirok was.. and her little outburst.. It's gotta be Miroku hehe! Matchmaker time!!" Kagome giggled, being completely insane.

* * *

_Kagura **POV**_

"Did you loose mall of your saneness? Thought so.." I asked.Kagome was still being a idiot, giggling and twirling around singing in a sing song voice "Matchmaker!!Matchmaker!!Woooooh woooooh woooh"  
I bashed my head on the cantien table a couple of times, when i looked up,  
everyone was staring at me. I even caught the attention of the two stupid idiots that i love dearly. But there's something more important! I looked Side ways and saw i caught Mr.Im-emotionless-so-suck-it-up attention! Woooooo!  
Damn.. I caught Kikyo's and InuYasha's attention too. "Turn around you Morons!! Why look at me you Fuckers!" I yelled, sighing to my self.  
"Language Kagura!!!" The teacher glared.  
"Whatever." I retorted. "Bastards"  
I layed my head slowly.. Showing the teacher on purpose, on to the table. I smiled secretly to my self.

* * *

_Shesshomaru **POV**_

"What a idiot. Why would she do such a stupid thing?" I muttered to my self.My eyes just magically darted over to Kagura, Her head still ob the wooden table, her friend So called Kagome, the one that has a crush On InuYasha.  
Which he doesn't realise... Was sitting down head and arms on the table sighing.  
Then there was Sango.. Lying on the whole table.. Dreaming about something.  
or someone.. Preferably (sp? Told you i can't spell :D.) Miroku. And it Probably is him she's dreaming about.  
'Oh look..' I thought to my self 'their moving.. Out towards the door, And gone.'

* * *

_Kagome **POV**_

'Hehehe.. i get to play matchmaker!! I ain't played it in ages!! The last time was... yesterday. So Ayame and Kouga would get together! And it worked!It got Kouga of my back!! WOOOOOOOHHH!' I smiled to my self. Sure, Kouga was good looking for his sort of type, But i could name one better looking guy.  
InuYasha oviously. I giggled to my self. And my friends eyes darted towards me. "What?" I said defencivly.  
I could feel my cheeks burning up for no intire reason, My cheeks we're probably disobaying me, they'd already done that, infront of inuYasha no less.  
I Don't know why. But i just automatically Bursted out laughing. Hysterically.

* * *

_InuYasha **POV**_

'I saw Kagome and her other three friends move out here somewhere.' I Thought. A soft sweet laughing sound came from the car park. I turned around,and i saw Kagome on the floor, Crying tears of laughter, hugging her knees ove rher chest. I could feel a tug at the ends of my lips, i could feel my lifting a little bit. I was smiling. Rarly smiled, but a simple uniqe girl made me smile.  
"Why are you here, Yash?" A sound said, coming from the side of me.  
"Nothing much Miroku, Look you know my crush right?" I asked Hesitantly (sp)  
"Thats Kikyo right..?" He asked Not entirly sure.  
"No. My crush. My proper crush. My only crush." I said, trying to Make Miroku Get the point.  
"Oh, you mean Kagome. Look at her now, Sango looks tired, And Kagura looks pissed off..." Miroku trailed off his words, obviously thinking of things to do to Sango.  
Kagome was still on the floor, laughing her heart out, if she saw me now, talking proper english, she's be surprised. No-one knows i'm one of the best.  
Thank god...

* * *

**San**: _Wazzup Chickaz?! _  
**Inu**: _Omg! Run! Sango's changed!_  
**Kag**: _Want me to do the pleasures Sango?_  
**San**: _Please._  
**Kag**: _Sit._  
**Inu**:_ Fuck off Kagome!_  
**Kag**: _SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT._  
**Inu**: _Damnit._  
**Becky**:_...1..Let this work..2...3...**(Pulls outta pen)**_ _My damned luck! Seriously.. 1.. 2.. 3..**(Pulls out a sword) **I'll beat you, InuYasha!_ _**(dies)**_.  
**Kag**: _Omg!!_  
**Becky**: **_(comes alive)_** _Review!_

**  
Next chapter:** suckish.


End file.
